What If?
by Delightful Panda
Summary: Santana and Brittany are over, but Santana can't let go. In a desperate act to get her girlfriend back, she makes a deal with the one and only: Sebastian Smythe. Now the fighting couple must literally act like a couple. But with every lie there's a bit of truth, and with every day they grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

"Brittney I love you! I want us to stay together, why can't you understand that I can give you so much more then that cripple can?"

Santana Lopez recalled as she lay on her bed, snuggling her pillow.

It had been 1 day since Brittney and Santana had fought.

"I understand Santana, I love you too. But, I just feel better with Artie."

"What can I do to stay with you?"

"Santana, you don't need to do anything you're perfect."

"It's that I'm a bitch isn't it? If you need someone kind like four eyes then fine, I can change!"

Santana flipped her pillow over, wanting her cheek to touch the cooler side. She knew that Brittney didn't like her being mean to everyone else, but how was it her fault? It was their fault that they sucked! She then remembered the look of surprise that had exposed itself in Brittney's eyes; she had been right about the bitch part. But what happened next was surprising, and Santana had no clue as to why she said it.

"I knew it! Brittney I love you so much it hurts, if I have to change then I will! Can you promise me that if I am kind to one of the people I hate the most for 2 weeks, you'll stay with me?"

"Santana-"

"Please. I need to show you my kind side!"

"I don't know…but please Santana don't hurt yourself!"

The sobbing began as Santana knew that tomorrow would be Sunday, soon to be Monday and she still hadn't found her person.

She knew this was a dumb idea, and it would be difficult to pull off.

First of all, who would she choose? There were so many people she'd like to go all Lima Heights on, but it had to be the right one.

This was just like finding your fucking perfect match!

She threw her pillow at the door, receiving a huge collision.

"¿Mija, estas bien?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine!"

Santana continued to think, glancing at her digital clock; 11:30 p.m.

The pretty teenager sighed and shuffled to her personal bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror.

Tomorrow she would find it, her most hated person.

She washed off the very little makeup she had on.

Stumbling back to her bed she collapsed.

Tired, sad, and confused she drifted off, closing her sleepy eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, Sebastian dear, my friend Polly, you remember her right? She has a lovely daughter that is single. Her name is Melissa and she's absolutely wonderful."<p>

Mrs. Smythe stared at her son expectantly.

Sebastian and his mother sat on their porch, drinking tea in English old fashioned cups.

"Mother, I'm gay remember?"

Looking out into their gigantic garden, with its lush grass and plants, cobblestone walkways, and not to mention its beautiful fountain right in the center, Sebastian glared down at his cup.

He was tired of his mothers failed matchmaking.

"Yes yes I know. I was just contemplating whether or not you've had a change. You haven't brought in any boyfriends, yet you say you're a homosexual. Darling, please don't slouch and remember not to use such vulgar words."

Sebastian sighed; his mother was acting relaxed about his 'gayness.'

He was fully aware of how sad she was that he played for the other team, but she would never admit it.

"Mother, homosexual means that I am attracted to guys, Melissa is a girl."

Sebastian stared at his mother, maybe she knew?

The new Warbler was not actually homosexual, he was bi.

Of course he just lied to his mother so that she wouldn't try to force marriage onto him, but he did find girls sexy; but only specific ones.

"Sebastian Dean Smythe, I know what homosexual means! Do not treat me as a lower citizen!"

Great, now she was offended; of course.

If Sebastian could choose any word to describe his mother it would either be confident, or sensitive; most likely the latter.

Sebastian glanced away, how would he get out of this?

"Darling, why don't you just try dating a girl," Mrs. Smythe asked pleadingly "Please?"

"Mother, I can't."

"Sebastian-"

"I already have one!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm already in a relationship."

"Why did your father and I not know of this?"

"Because we just started dating…?"

"What is it's-I mean their gender? Is it a girl?"

The mousy brown haired woman smiled at her only son, hoping that he would say it was a girl.

How could Sebastian deny his mother's happiness? She would be crushed if it was a guy, and even though Sebastian wasn't respectful to most; he was to his family.

Plus, maybe it was time for a change. After all he did like girls, so no harm done, right?

The only problem was that he wasn't in a relationship.

"Yeah, it's a girl…"

"Don't trail off with a sentence! But that's absolutely wonderful! When can I meet her?"

"Uh-"

"Don't stutter, that's for lower class."

"Ok, I'll let you meet her soon…when we are more serious."

Nice save Sebastian!

"Her name?"

"It's a…surprise."

"Oh, Sebastian you know I don't like surprises."

"Yes I know but we are just dating, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

"Of course! Honey I am so happy for you! Now, I need to get back to work. It was so nice to see you, you're getting so tall! But, I must leave."

"Of course mom." Sebastian faked a smile and kissed her cheek, just like routine.

She kissed his cheek, smiled and left the extravagant Smythe mansion.

Sighing, Sebastian went to the liquor drawer, what had he gotten himself into?

Checking the clock; 11:30 p.m. he decided that there was some time to get a little tipsy.

Pouring out somne vodka , the smirky teenager took a swig and plopped down onto a couch.

The black leather comforting him, he was alone.

Taking a few more gulps, the warbler closed his eyes, mumbling.

"Which…girl…."

* * *

><p><em>There's chapter 1! So if it doesn't make sense, just PM me and I'll explain. Next chapter will be (hopefully) longer and SebastianSantana will meet! Santana's family is spanish which is why I made her mom speak spanish in the house, 'Mija, estas bien?" means 'daughter, are you okay?' If you didn't catch that. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon, can't wait!_

_Review, if you don't mind..._

_There's always an_ **_over _**_in l**over. **__An **end **in fri**end**s. __But there is an **us **in tr**us**t._


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian stared at himself in his bathroom mirror.

He had woken up 2 hours prior, and was now replacing his towel with a black (obviously designer) T-shirt, and a green plaid long sleeved shirt.

He dropped his towel on the floor, shuddering from the now cool air reaching him 'down there.' The warblers body was quite toned, and very model-like.

Shrugging on his shirts, he towel dried his hair; leaving it still a bit damp. Finally putting on some Calvin Klein red boxers, and Levi's. The tall teenager smirked at himself; he looked good and ready to go for the day.

Now the only problem was that his head was pounding -he drank way to much vodka last night- and he had lied to his own mother. Sebastian wasn't feeling guilty, he was worried. The rich boy didn't have a girlfriend, yet his mom happened to believe him when he fibbed and said that he did.

But after all he was a Smythe, and they were known to be manipulative and harsh.

Which was completely true.

Departing the bathroom, Sebastian calmly walked down the staircase, towards the front door. He may have looked awake but right now his head hurt, and he was tired. Hopefully today he would find a girlfriend, or rather a 'fake' girlfriend; since he wouldn't actually like her.

"Need coffee." Sebastian grumbled, leaving his hair messy and down. It was Sunday, no school and Blaine wouldn't be at The -utterly disgusting- Lima Bean.

Sebastian only went there to see him, otherwise he would've just stayed in Westerville. But lately, he'd been craving the crap that they called coffee.

So, as he jogged out the door, the warbler realized that he most likely looked like lower class. Except his clothes were designer, and his absolutely beautiful face made him look like he was from a richer family.

Shaking his hair away from his eyes, the snarky high schooler reached his black Asten Martin, and quietly got in. He put on his seatbelt and checked the clock, 10:23 a.m. It wasn't that late for coffee, so Sebastian decided to drive down to the Lima Bean. He really needed some of their sickly coffee right now, and maybe he'd find a girl?

* * *

><p>"Santana, its morning. Get up!"<p>

Vivid brown eyes blinked, memorizing where she was, Santana Lopez awoke.

"I am!" she called back, answering her mother. The queen bitch then rubbed her eyes and stood up, shivering a bit at the cold surface called the floor.

She slid over to her bathroom, studying herself a bit. Santana honestly thought that she was okay looking, better then most atleast. Of course she hated that her hair was naturally wavy, not curly, but wavy. Makeup barely did anything to change her appearance, and she preferred lighter hair color's not black. Unlike Quinn she didn't have perfect looks, well according to her. Of course she would never admit it but she was insecure.

"Santana, your father and I are going to grab some files at the work place. You will be alright?" Mrs. Lopez called.

"I'll be fine." Santana replied, attempting to brush her unruly hair.

"Why can't I have straight hair like Brittany?" Santana cried, annoyed with her stupid hair. She then decided to just take a shower, it would be much easier to straighten it afterwards.

She quickly took off her pajamas, admiring her sexy six pack in the mirror.

"I am so hot." whispered the Latina, stepping into the shower.

The teenager hurriedly turned the knob, relaxing in the warm water that was now hitting her tanned body. She squeezed her shampoo out and threaded it through her hair, enjoying the feel of it.

"Time for conditioner." Santana had a habit of talking to herself when she was alone, just like she shifted her feet inwards and looked down when she lied, or like how she bit her lip when turned on. The girl had many habits that even Brittany had disregarded. 5 minutes later, the shower had concluded and the now clean 17 year old was drying her hair. Obviously with a blow dryer. Finally, after drying, brushing, dressing (skinny jeans, low cut black tank top, and cherry red cardigan), straightening, then adding a clip for a half up half down look, Santana Lopez had finished.

Her hair was now glossy, straight and beautiful, adding her makeup on as the finishing touch. Smiling happily, she checked herself out in the mirror once and winked. She was such a hot bitch.

Santana soon departed her bedroom, skipping eating at her house and decided to go to the Lima Bean, alone. She needed to find her most hated person, and that required a somewhat quiet place and being solo. Plus, there was coffee and food there.

The 'queen bitch' was then on her way to the Lima Bean; driving in her family's silver camaro.

Yes, the Lopez's were a rich family who lived in Lima. So what? Her father was a dentist and mother his secretary, they both made quite a lot but didn't want to live in Westerville, with all of the snobs. Santana was thankful, she hated it there.

Soon enough she was singing along to Domino by Jessie J in the car. Hopefully everything would go smoothly and she'd decide on someone.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had arrived at the Lima Bean around 10 minutes ago, sipping his utterly horrid coffee and staring at the window.<p>

Blaine and Kurt only showed up on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, occasionally on Saturdays when they felt like it. Yes, Sebastian had memorized their schedule, even though liking Blaine felt like a lost cause.

Which girl should he choose? There were so many in the coffee shop at the moment, and tons outside.

That blonde girl over there looks nice, never mind; that nose belongs to an elephant, the redhead over there-so many freckles. Ew.

The door opened once again, a tinkling sound filling the shop.

Sebastian didn't manage to see the newcomer, but it was a girl. Let's see; nice body, wavy but right now straightened hair, cute style, if only he could see the seemingly perfect girls face. She had a lot of things he wanted in a girl, but he needed some personality and facial looks too.

The girl finally faced him, just as he took another sip. Deep brown eyes met bright green as Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe commenced a stare down.

The prideful Latina strut over towards him, taking the seat on his left.

"Gay chipmunk, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, faking kindness.

Sebastian smirked, oh really? "Nothing Lopez, just trying to see how you second class people manage to drink this garbage. Oh wait-sorry for my mistake- you're third class, right?" he asked cheekily, continuing the battle.

"Look twink, I thought after 'Smooth Criminal' we decided to stay on our own sides. You belong in stuck up Westerville with all the preppy gays."

"Oh dear, are you going to beat me to death with a piñata stick for entering your territory? I better watch out for Spanish gangs."

"Do you like life, Smythe? Cause if you want to keep yours, I suggest you keep your horse teeth shut."

"Dios mio, how could you say such a thing? Anyways Lopez I better leave you, your dumb blonde girlfriend might get ideas if she sees us. Oh wait, that would be the first time that she's ever actually thought, right?"

Santana could handle being insulted, but dissing Brittany was a complete other story. So she acted like any mature person would have done, she threw her mocha onto his ugly meercat face.

"There you go Smythe, a little taste of Lima Heights for you. I better leave, Richie white boy is going to go crying to his daddy and I don't want to drown in your tears."

The Latina quickly got up, smirking as Sebastian looked shocked and in pain. He was rubbing his eyes and wiping away the drink that had found his home in his nostrils.

The bitch actually threw mocha in his face; she was the only one who ever dared to cross him. Everyone else was afraid of his dad's power, so an idea struck him.

Santana would be the perfect girl!

She got mad at him that was no lie. But she could take his insults and attitude, plus she was undeniably hot. The question was; how would he ever get her to agree? Many people don't say yes when asked to become their enemies knew girlfriends.

Grabbing a napkin on the table he wiped the rest of the mocha off. He needed to go back home and think. There had to be a way.

Silently, the rich warbler left the Lima Bean, the stares of the customers following him out.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was humming along to 'International Love' when she realized.<p>

Sebastian was perfect.

He was definitely her most hated person, and Brittany knew that. But, since they hated each other so much she couldn't expect him to agree. There was nothing she could think of at the moment, but everyone had something they wanted.

The question was; what did he want? And could she give it to him?

Sighing, the Latina pulled into her driveway; she'd have to talk to him tonight. Kurt had given her his phone number, which he had stolen from Blaine's phone just so she could 'intimidate' him. The plan completely failed and she had just left his number there.

Today there would actually be a use for it.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so that's the end. I got so many alerts for the last chapter and am hoping that I will get more reviews then alerts. I tried to do the best insults that I could think of, hope they're realistic. If you don't undertstand what's going on PM me. Or if you have any ideas for the story i'd love to hear them. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, when I decide to work on it. All due dates for chapters are on my profile so go see it! Thanks for reading!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Santana Lopez sat on her bed inside her bedroom, her black phone laid before her and the teenager was thoughtfully staring at it.

Santana knew it had been a risky move to throw her mocha onto the chipmunks face.

Last time she had threatened to do that, he simply stated that his dad was a state attorney; which turned out to be true because she had searched it up. Sure enough Jeffery Smythe was a state attorney, which was great for him but horrible for the Latina.

Now she could literally go to a college in a jail yard.

Why did she have to let her emotions get the best of her?

Santana sighed and checked the clock; 7:05.

She was running out of time to call him, but honestly she didn't want to really talk to him that much anyways. After all, throwing coffee on a person's face doesn't usually make them like you.

The feisty teenager decided to man up, her relationship with Brittany depended on this.

_Brittany. _

They hadn't texted at all this weekend and Santana was worried. That's why she needed to do this; their relationship was too important and real to just give up.

So Santana picked up her phone and went to contacts; she found his number under the name of 'Gay chipmunk.' She then pressed call and anxiously waited, would he answer? What was she going to say?

"Hello? Sebastian speaking." Santana gulped, he answered.

"Twink?" the Latina tried to do her best bitch voice, but she was so nervous it sounded much higher.

"Lopez? Why are you calling me? I always thought that you'd do your best to stay away from me, guess you just couldn't?"

"In your dreams. Now listen up squinty eyes, I need you and I to play nice for awhile, it's all for my girlfriend." 1 minute passed and Sebastian still didn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Yeah I'm here, I just find it strange that you are asking me a favor and expecting me to comply. What's in it for me?"

"What do you want? A butt plug so you can be penetrated while masturbating?"

"No actually. I don't need that."

"Then what?"

"Well, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"What? WHAT?"

"Come over to my house and I'll explain."

"But I don't-"

"I'll text you the address. See you then."

"Smythe-"

But Santana was too late for the warbler had hung up.

"Great," the lesbian Latina shouted angrily "Now I have to go to his house." 2 minutes later the phone beeped and showed Sebastian's address. Santana sighed, she really did need him. But fake girlfriend? Wasn't he gay?

* * *

><p>Sebastian smirked as he hung up the phone, this could work.<p>

The warbler made his way down the stairs, phone in hand. Pouring himself some milk, he sat down on a plush chair and thought.

Lopez definitely had to come, she obviously needs him to help her so she had to. But what if she didn't? The tall boy's phone rang, and thinking it was Santana he answered.

"Why hello-"

"Sebastian?" A strong voice asked.

It was his father.

"Dad? Why are you calling?"

Sebastian and his father didn't have the best relationship. His father was always at work and stayed late, so there was barely any time that they got to see each other. Not to mention Sebastian practically lived alone in his house.

"I'm staying late again, for work of course."

"Oh, again? Are you going to be home in the morning?"

"No, I'll be staying at an apartment close by, just wanted to let you know I won't be home for another week or so."

"A week?"

"Sebastian, don't make me repeat myself."

"Of course dad, well hope you get your work done."

"I will."

With that Mr. Smythe hung up, no goodbye or anything.

Sebastian cursed and threw his phone somewhere, he hated loneliness.

His mother was rarely here, his dad was even worse. Did they not know that he was hurting?

Breaking open the liquor cabinet he pulled out a bottle of red wine and chugged it, alcohol was the only way to escape the pain so why not?

Completely forgetting about the new direction that was about to arrive, the green eyed teenager continued to drink his sorrows away.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was driving to Sebastian Smythe's house. She never thought the day would come.<p>

The 'queen bitch' pulled her camaro into his neighbourhood, and of course every house was a mansion.

He was an 'uptown guy' after all.

She checked the text again, 1145 Westerville Ct. NW. Why did she have to go?

Santana knew that the warbler leader was sneaky, and he probably wanted to get back at her from the mocha.

Why did she throw the stupid mocha?

Ugh, this was so frustrating.

The former trouble tone finally pulled into his driveway. She stared at the house then at her jeans, why was she so nervous? It's not like he would rape her, she just needed to go in there and act like the bad ass bitch that she was.

Taking in a gulp of air, she really needed a hug from Brittany right now. Sebastian was the only way to do that, so Santana exited her camaro.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly knocking on the door, she gasped as it opened.<p>

There, in the doorway, stood Sebastian.

He had no shirt on, a bottle of red wine in his hand, and his jean's fly was down; revealing his bright red boxers.

"Sataaan...hullo." The warbler slurred.

Santana glared, this was obviously a trick. Sebastian would never do something as reckless as getting drunk in front of her.

"Why hello Smythe. May I come in to your overly-rich mansion?" faking sweetness, Santana smiled.

Sebastian smirked, "Be my guest." The Latina swiftly entered his foyer; which of course had beautiful vases and paintings lining the walls. On the floor lay a posh rug, and the tiling was magnificent.

"Nice house horse teeth." The feisty teenager faced the snarky boy behind her.

"Why did you want me to come here? You can stop pretending to be wasted." she stated irritated. She saw through his act, what an ass.

"Whaaat?"

Oh my-he was drunk. It wasn't an act, this was bad.

"Smythe, why are you drinking?" Santana asked slowly, what kind of drunk was he? She didn't know.

"Mmm...Mom and dad...so horny." WHAT? Santana went wide eyed realizing she was inside a house with her enemy, who was drunk and horny.

"Smythe! You are a fucking asshole! I come over to your house and you get drunk! How am I supposed to find out what you meant?" Santana screamed to nobody in particular.

"Cool it, Lopez. No need to turn into 'snix' alright? That's your nickname isn't it?"

Santana abruptly turned to find the warbler eyeing her. He wasn't drunk…?

"But-you're drunk. How do you know about 'snix'?"

"Because I know people, and I'm not drunk, just a bit tipsy." Sebastian slowly went to sit on his kitchen counter, Santana following.

"Look," he started leaning against the marble island, "I called you over here because you obviously need some assistance. Well, I need some too-"

"Wow. Twink actually admitted he's not superman. It's a miracle!" Brown eyes glinted in amusement, Santana raised her hand in the air for exaggeration.

Sebastian always acted like he was the best, but for once he admitted to needing help. That counted as a miracle didn't it?

"Shut it Lopez."

Santana raised an eyebrow at that comment but kept quiet.

"Anyways, my mom is trying to set me up with girls I don't know."

The cheerio gave a confused look as she inched towards him, "but you're gay?"

"No." he smirked, "bi."

"WHAT?" the former trouble tone yelled.

"Just listen. I don't want a girlfriend right now so to make her stop nagging me, I told her I already was in a relationship."

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?" Santana didn't understand. What was he talking about?

"It means that I need a fake girlfriend and you're it."

"You want me to be your fake girlfriend?" Santana asked, confused as to why her.

"Pretty much."

"Fine, but only for two weeks since that's how long what I need from you is going to last. Plus no funny business McCartney, unlike you, I am completely lesbian." Brown eyes gazed questionly into green.

"Fine, so do we have a deal?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"We do, now we need to work out the details."

The two enemies shook hands, eyeing the other.

"Also Smythe, zip up your pants. The gay red boxers are giving me nightmares."

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of chapter 3. I will try to get the next one up ASAP! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't forget to review so that I know at least some people like the story.<em> _I don't know how to write Sebastian's dad so I kind of just took personality traits from other writers, if you don't understand anything just PM okay? Plus don't forget to check out the fanfic Sun, Sand, Sebastian Smythe because I helped write Chapter 13! Ok that's all, and Ihope you enjoyed._


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebastian, why did Thad say he saw you drinking coffee with some McKinley girl at the Lima Bean?"

Sebastian sighed, it was time to put the plan into action.

"This 'McKinley girl' is actually my girlfriend, but I don't recall it being any of your business, Nick." Sebastian stated annoyed.

Last night all the details of Santana's and his plans were worked out, although the two argued like crazy. But in the end, they decided it was best if Sebastian came to McKinley, of course with the permission of his mom. The warbler captain knew that his dad wouldn't give a shit about which school he went too. So, the next time he met up with his mom, the green eyed boy would use a little persuasion.

"Girlfriend? I thought you were-"

"Gay? Yeah, I'm actually not. So listen here sparkles, I know that you don't like me, but I don't like you either so why don't you go talk to your boyfriend Jeffy, and get Warbler practice started?" Sebastian stated, fake smiling at the end.

The dark haired boy glared, Sebastian was such an ass. Plus him and Jeff were both straight; just best friends.

"Okay everybody, let's get Warbler practice started!" Nick called, getting the other boys attention.

Sebastian stood up from his study desk, "We're doing 'Down.' Positions!"

The Warblers huddled together then got into a rectangle, Sebastian in the middle of the front row, with Nick and Jeff at his sides. The Acapella began, and so did the dance. The captain then stepped out in from of the choir, he being the leader meaning he got to sing solo. Practice ensued as the show choir sang 'Down' by Jay Sean.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighed, Warbler practice was finally over and practically everyone in the club knew Sebastian was in a relationship.<p>

"Sebastian, can I speak with you?" a low voice questioned sternly.

The Warbler captain glanced up to meet the dark eyes of Wes. "What?" asked the green eyed boy bluntly, was Wes going to question him about Lopez too?

"I don't think it's a good idea to be in a relationship with a...person from another school. Especially if they are in a rivaling show choir, they could just be using you as a spy and that wouldn't be good for the Warblers. In 1966-"

The rich boy raised his hand to silence the asian teenager, Wes was like the Warbler encyclopedia.

"Look, I'm positive that won't happen, so Wessie," Wes glared at the childish nickname, "you can leave and mind your own business."

Wes rolled his eyes, obviously offended and tired of Sebastian's attitude. "Fine."

With that the two separated, Wes walking over to David and complaining. Sebastian shrugged and collected his books, calmly strolling down and out of practice room.

He needed to get in touch with his mom.

* * *

><p>"Britt, why didn't you text me at all last weekend?"<p>

Brown eyes met blue as Santana and Brittany stood by their lockers. Santana wanting to tell Brittany about Smythe, and Brittany just to get her books.

"I was busy..."

"Ok? Well I found the person I hate the most it's-"

"The Dalton guy, right?"

"Smy-how did you know? I didn't tell you."

"Everyone in glee club knows, San. Blaine's old school friends told him, then he told Kurt, then Kurt told Mer-"

"Yeah I get it. Gossip travels fast, but Britt we're not actually dating. We're pretending so meer-Smythe can work out his own problems and to do that, he needs my help. I need you to remember that."

The Latina stared into the curious blue eyes of her girlfriend, would Brittany believe her? It wasn't a lie, but the blonde was looking somewhat doubtful.

"Ok San, it doesn't really matter cause I'm with Artie, I'll see you later."

The cheerio left, not sparing a glance back.

Santana stared after her somewhat girlfriend, why couldn't Brittany understand that Santana didn't want to break up?

The former trouble tone peered at her white runners, tears developing in her chocolate brown eyes. How could Brittany just leave her? This wasn't fair, why didn't she get a say in this?

Santana quickly crossed the hall to the bathroom, which really should be named 'The Crying Spot.' Looking in the mirror, the Latina decided her game plan. She would make Brittany love her again, unfortunately Smythe would be a part of this but it would work.

_It had too._

The Latina strode out of the bathroom to her morning classes, she'd break the news to Sebastian soon.

* * *

><p>"So dear, what is it that you wanted to chat about?" Mrs. Smythe asked politely. Although she was speaking to her son, politeness was still needed.<p>

"I wanted to tell you a bit about my girlfriend." The warbler tried to say this as calmly as he could.

He would actually never go for someone like Santana but his mom didn't know that.

"Oh! Lovely, I've been wanting to hear about that for ages."

Implying he should start talking, Mrs. Smythe smiled supportingly.

"Ok well, her name is Santana Lopez. She is the same age as me but goes to a different school. Which is why I wanted to talk to you."

The excited blue eyes of his mother was irritating the teenager.

He shouldn't have to do this, but it was too late since the conversation had already commenced.

"What sweetheart? You can tell me anything!"

_Yeah right._

"I was wondering if I could transfer to Santana's school since I barely get to see her."

Sebastian put an emphasis on the her, knowing his mom wouldn't mind since it was a girl. She really was a secret homophobic, which hurt Sebastian that she didn't fully accept him. But the boy would never admit this.

"Oh, which school is she attending?" Mrs. Smythe asked curiously.

"McKinley?" Sebastian winced as his mother went into deep thought, would she say no?

Just to sweeten the deal, Sebastian continued his offer.

"Mom, this is my first girlfriend and I want to be with her every second I can."

He knew he had her with that sappy line. Women were such suckers for romance.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about her then I see no problem in letting you transfer."

Sebastian smiled, the plan would work out.

His mother quickly left the mansion after a couple of hugs and agreeing to send in the papers.

It didn't matter, Sebastian was a straight A student. Most of his nights were spent drinking but his afternoons were reserve for homework, he especially loved doing it at The Lima Bean.

Working his way up to his bedroom, the warbler clutched his phone. Time to tell Santana. Opening the blackberry he noticed that he'd already recieved a text from the Latina.

What the hell did she want?

**Twink. Our deal is changing now cuz we r just dating since I am losing Britt. I need 2 make her jealous. So we will only pretend 2 date. Ok?**  
><strong>-Snix<strong>

Sebastian smirked at the text, just dating? He could work with that.

**Satan. That is completely fine wit me. I guess u just cudnt resist gettin the chance 2 b wit me? Don't worry, ur not alone. ;)**  
><strong>-Seb<strong>

As he looked over the text, he half worried if it was too flirty. It was meant to get her flustered, but it's not like he'd even see her reaction anyways.

Sebastian decided to send it, who gave a fuck what her reaction was?

The boy decided to do some homework, he was super bored anyways.

Tomorrow he'd be going to some icky public school.

_Gross._

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile; I was in Hawaii on vacation. This was done when I was there, and I couldn't update! Sorry if it's choppy, I didn't have the energy for this one so if it sucks; sorry. Next one Sebastian is going to McKinley! That'll be fun to write! Any questions? PM me. Also thanks for all the reviews and I hope I met your expectations. Don't forget to review, if you agree that this chapter wasn't good that's fine. Reviews make me happy!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian sighed, the time had finally come.

He was actually going to enter McKinley as a student.

He was becoming a fucking public school student!

Why did his life have to change so drastically?

It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. But the world was punishing him, probably for being an ass to everyone.

The green eyed boy sighed once more and grabbed his backpack off the passenger seat, time to go.

Sebastian departed the car, attempting to keep a calm and collected expression.

Which was probably working since he was a good actor.

The double doors in front of him were almost daring him to enter, saying 'It's just a public school! Come on pretty boy!'

Sebastian rolled his eyes, what the hell was he thinking?

Doors can't mock people, or talk!

The brunette reached the entrance and pushed, which did nothing.

He pulled, and still nothing.

So, the Warbler ended up pushing and pulling rapidly, looking like a madman until the door finally broke open.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian murmured.

He ignored the event that just passed and entered the school.

There were a lot of people inside; walking, jumping, yelling, talking, flirting.

So very different from Dalton.

At his old school, it was always quiet and people were very well behaved.

Here, it was like a zoo, where all the animals had been set free and given drugs.

It was intimidating but intrigued the new student.

Public school was a completely new experience.

The Warbler tried to spot someone he knew but remembered; he knew nobody here.

Unless you counted the New Directions who hated him.

The snarky teenager attempted to find the office, glancing from left to right furtively.

The office would give him directions.

Finally, a glass room was spotted, and inside he could see adults working at desks. In the back was an Indian man, who he guessed was the principal.

Sebastian put on his most charming smile and entered the office. A chubby woman with glasses greeted him at the door, but she gave him a strange look.

"Mr. Smythe?" The teen nodded professionally, "Here's your schedule, locker number and combo. You have Math for first period." The middle aged woman stated.

Sebastian nodded and smiled.

The green eyed boy decided it was time to go find his first class.

As he was about to leave, the woman grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"May I ask a question?"

The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow, what the hell was going on? "Sure."

"Why would a good looking rich boy like yourself, want to come to this school? It's not anything like your past school." She gave him a stern look, obviously wanting a quick answer.

"My girlfriend comes here." Sebastian stated, hopefully sounding in love, or whatever couples sounded like when they talked about each other.

He didn't know.

"Oh, you're just like the other boy who transferred! Except for his boyfriend."

Sebastian stared at the woman weird; he didn't get who she was talking about.

Then it hit him.

Blaine.

Not knowing what else to say, the teen just smiled and exited the glass room.

"Time for math." He grumbled, hoping that he found the classroom on time.

* * *

><p>"Santana! I think we need to have a talk."<p>

The Latina blatantly rolled her eyes, and faced away from her teal colored locker.

She raised an eyebrow at the person who had called her out; Rachel.

"What do you want, Berry? I'm not in the mood to talk."

Santana wasn't lying when she said this; the girl had been in the worst mood ever since she entered the school.

Right when she walked through the double doors, Brittany was there; rolling away in Artie's lap. This had immediately made her feel furious, and wanting to rip the cripples head right off his crippled body. But of course, Santana knew not to act bitchy towards Abrams, she had promised Brittany to stay nice.

That didn't mean she couldn't be a bitch inside her head!

"Hello? Santana!"

"Huh? What?" Santana blinked rapidly, escaping her angry thoughts.

Right, Berry was still here.

Joy.

"Well anyways, I just wanted to say that you shouldn't date Sebastian. He's a mean guy and is probably just using you. I don't want you ruining the New Directions just because you somehow see something good in that guy-"

Santana slammed her locker, startling Rachel.

"Jessie." Was the one word the Latina gave before ditching the short girl.

When she glanced back, Berry was staring at her feet with red cheeks.

Probably realizing how much of a hypocrite she was being.

Santana shrugged and continued to her first class; History. Still angry though, the former trouble tone commenced a rant on how Abrams and Brittany were horrible together; in her head. The rant somehow lead to Sebastian, and Santana remembered.

Sebastian would be joining McKinley today.

The Latina smiled deviously at the thought; this meant the plan would be put into action.

Santana honestly couldn't wait to have Brittany back in her embrace.

Brown eyes glinted with amusement as she sat down in the back of the classroom.

Fiddling with her textbook Santana waited for everyone else to arrive.

This was a bit out of character for the cheerio, to be on time rarely ever occurred for her.

Finally the class started, and Santana was sent into boredom.

* * *

><p>Math was finally over, and Sebastian was overjoyed.<p>

That had been the most boring class ever!

He'd already learned the whole lesson last year.

The snarky teen checked his schedule, he had gym.

Sebastian had always liked gym: since he was a natural athlete everything came easy to him, but Sebastian especially enjoyed lacrosse. He played it competitively and was probably one of the better players on his team.

The green eyed boy definitely had an athletic body since he was tall, muscular, and in shape.

Sebastian spotted the gym at the end of the hallway, and sprinted for it.

He looked around for a gym teacher of some sort, and found a bigger woman in the middle of the giant room. He walked over to her, not knowing why she'd be standing in the middle of a gymnasium.

"Can you give me my gym strip?" Sebastian asked bluntly. He didn't care if he sounded rude, he just wanted to get to class.

The woman turned, and her blue eyes looked serious. "Who are you?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Sebastian, where have I heard that before? I think Will said something about a Sebastian to me. Well, it doesn't matter. Now, you need gym strip?"

"Yeah."

"Come here!"

The woman yanked his arm and Sebastian winced, she had a strong grip.

"Here." The mousy brown haired woman shoved a grey T-shirt and black shorts into his hands.

"Thanks….?"

"Coach Beiste."

With that, Sebastian entered the boys locker room. Luckily, none of the New Directions were in his class. But he knew that gym was shared with all of the seniors, so he'd have to face them.

The Warbler wasn't scared to talk to them, he just didn't know what to say.

So he quickly found his gym locker avoiding the area where he saw; Kurt, some Chinese guy, a tanned guy with a weird Mohawk, and Finn?

Was that his name?

Sebastian threw on his gym clothes and ran out of there.

The Warbler searched through all of the teenagers until he spotted her.

Santana.

She had her hair up into a curled ponytail, and was wearing the same clothes as him, but they were a little tighter on her.

The green eyed boy put on his trademark smirk and crossed the gym.

He noted that she was talking with a pretty dirty blonde girl, some short girl with bangs, and another blonde girl; her old girlfriend.

Perfect.

"Hey babe."

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update at all but I was really busy and couldn't find inspiration. But I finally decided to start writing and this was the outcome. To me it seems short but who knows? So next chapter will continue Sebastian's day at McKinley. Sorry if he was a little OOC but I honestly think no matter what, if you're the new kid you get nervous. If you have questions PM me! Don't forget to review! I'm sorry if it's bad, but this was written really quick before I lost my writer feels. Thanks for reading!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey babe."

Santana frowned, who the hell was interrupting her girl chat?

It was gym period and the Latina had just gotten changed, talking with her other glee seniors. They had just been on the topic of graduation when some ass had to come up behind her.

Everybody knew Santana Lopez played for the other team, so why was some guy talking to her?

The other girls were staring at the guy; shock on their faces. The cheerio was facing the other way, not able to see him. Sighing, Santana turned to the idiot who must live under a rock.

"Don't call me babe you-Smythe?" Her chestnut eyes widened at the sight of the Warbler.

"Hey."

Santana then recalled her plan with him. Meercat was her boyfriend now, joining McKinley today.

"Baby, hi. I almost forgot you were coming today! How was first period?" Santana smiled.

She noticed the confused stares that were developing on her best friends faces. Maybe that had been too quick of a response? It was a bit rushed.

"Boring, had math. But everything's better now that you're here." Sebastian, with a slight smirk then gave her a big hug.

His arms definitely felt different then Brittany's, but not necessarily bad.

They were just different; she could feel his biceps pressing into her which was also weird.

He then pulled away and glanced at her fellow friends.

"Do you mind introducing me?" Sebastian asked sweetly, giving her a smile.

An obviously fake smile.

"Right well this is Berry," Santana pointed at the short girl who was looking like she wanted to kill something.

Rachel then took a deep breath and stuck out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, again."

She quickly pulled her hand out of the newcomer's grasp and rushed over to a preoccupied Finn.

"This is-" Santana started.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you."

The blonde said politely, obviously uncomfortable.

Santana rolled her eyes as Sebastian checked Quinn out. He was just like every other guy in the school.

What an idiot.

Santana then turned to Brittany, with a slightly doubtful look.

"Thi-This is Brit-"  
>"Brittany. It's great to meet you."<p>

Sebastian accented the 'you' as he said this.

"Yeah."

The blonde cheerio responded, grinning.

The Latina frowned at her ex-no.

Her girlfriend.

Why was Brittany acting so calm? Didn't she care at all about Santana?

"EVERYBODY IN!" The group of girls and Sebastian turned to Coach Beiste as she called the class to circle around her.

Santana strolled over, not really caring. The rest of the girls rushed over, and Sebastian stayed at her side. The cheerio could literally feel her classmate's stares burning a hole in her head.

So the lesbian went straight, it wasn't that big of a deal!

Was it?

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared blankly as the big woman in front of him droned on and on about how to catch a football properly.<p>

The girls had left to go do track, and the guys were stuck here; having a lesson on a very uncomplicated sport.

As the green eyed boy glanced around, he noticed gay face giving him a glare, and the others were staring at him like he had five heads. Sebastian rolled his eyes and tried to focus on-Coach Beiste?

But it's not like he could try out for football or anything. The sports clubs had already been assembled, but if he was amazing (there was no doubt that he was), the former warbler was sure that he could be given an exception. This was public school, the rules weren't strict.

Finally, after what seemed like 2 hours, Coach Beiste led the boys out onto the field.

The grass was relatively nice; for a public school. There were still a couple of dandelions, and dips in the field. At Dalton that would have been deemed 'dangerous' and taken care of quickly. The paint that lined the field was also wearing away, Sebastian noted that it must be cheap.

"Now listen up! We're going to have shirts and skins, Finn, Rick, you're the team captains! Finn your skins so you can start!"

Said boys stood up and strolled over to the middle of the field.

So his name was Finn, Sebastian had been right.

The other guy had some sort of mullet, he was a Ginger and seemed annoying.

"Kurt."

Of course Frankenstein chose gay face, it was so obvious.

"Zach! WOOOOH."

A blonde guy -with a matching mullet to Rick's- walked over laughing.

The two captains continued to name their friends, until finally it was just Sebastian and the fat guy beside him.

Finn was looking between them, deciding who was better.

Sebastian was the newbie so nobody knew if he was any good. Plus Finn's team was full of the New Direction's members; who all hated him.

Finally, the abnormally tall senior spoke up, "Ed."

The fat guy beside Sebastian grinned; after all he had just been picked by the football's team captain. Rick frowned as Sebastian stood and crossed over to his side of the field.

"Better not make us lose, faggot."

The newbie dramatically rolled his eyes in response, these kids had no idea how to diss.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Before the hockey player could respond, Coach Beiste commenced the game.

Finn was passed the ball already; the tall male was on the lookout for someone open. His brown eyes soon locked onto an open player and the ball went soaring.

Sebastian had already anticipated this, and right when the Asian boy was about to grasp the brown ball, the former warbler came swooping in.

It was unexpected, everyone was frozen in shock: the new guy was good.

Sebastian, once he was sure that his grip on the ball was good; sprinted towards the other side of the field. He dodged, and faked out the boys on the other team.

Finally he reached the end, the green eyed boy had gotten a touchdown.

Finn shook his head, how could he have let Sebastian through?

Hudson's team now had a fierce look in their eyes, they would win.

Sebastian proudly strutted back over to his team, "Good?" he asked Rick snidely.

In response the redhead glared and walked away; annoyed.

The game continued with Sebastian being the only one who could score for his team, but Finn's team was keeping up.

The whistle blew and both teams turned to the female teacher.

"Hudson's team wins by 2."

* * *

><p>Santana frowned, she could feel the sweat dripping down her face and it was annoying.<p>

The girls had left the gym earlier to do track; which was usually one of the Latina's favorite units but at the moment, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to care.

The girls thoughts centered on the tall, oblivious blonde who was running 600 m to her far left.

Brittany was perfect, innocent and Santana didn't want to let her go. They were supposed to be together forever, and they were going to be as long as meercat played his part right.

Santana took a quick glance over to the football field; Sebastian had just scored a touchdown.

She did a 'not bad' expression but then focused back on her 100 m race.

The cheerio knew she could win this, and probably would considering her competition.

Beiste's assistant cried out "GO!" and Santana was already ahead.

13 seconds later, the Latina had passed the finish line, panting heavily.

"GIRLS, GYM IS DONE!"

All the females tuned to Shannon, who was already walking away.

Sighing, Santana trudged her way towards the school; her legs felt like lead.

She glanced over at the boys who were all departing the field.

Then her brown eyes locked on green as Sebastian came up to her and grasped her hand.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her somewhat lovingly.

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded.

"You?"

"Okay, Finn's team won but I scored some points so I'm happy."

"What's your next period?"

"Spanish."

"Mine to; we're going to have to sit together."

"Got it."

"Also, are you joining Glee?"

Sebastian looked at the tanned girl, would he dare?

All of them hated him but he could dance and sing.

"Why not, its fun seeing all you New Directions flustered."

He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Ok well it's done. It took forever and I'm sorry. The next chapter will actually be up sooner. Any questions? PM me. Also, if you guys don't mind, if you do review could you say if you think the New Directions should let Sebastian join? Thanks. I don't think this is my best but whatever. Thanks for reading!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Santana and Sebastian waited anxiously outside the choir room door.

The boy had agreed that he would try out for glee, and today would be his audition. Of course everyone already knew that the former Warbler had joined McKinley. He was the most popular guy in the school at the moment, apparently he was hot and mysterious.

But, Santana knew the New Direction's past with Smythe wasn't a cheery one. All of them hated him, she knew that would be impossible to change. But, maybe her friends would accept her new boyfriend for her. That's what glee club was; accepting.

So as the two stood there, waiting for-or listening for-anything, Santana decided to take a leap of faith.

She grasped Sebastian's hand and yanked him into the room with her.

The glee club immediately reacted poorly.

Most of them were screaming insults and threats, or just plain glaring. Some of them just stared confusedly, not knowing who he was. The others either ignored the entire situation, or tried yelling to Mr. Shue.

"Hey! Would everybody just calm down!"

The curly haired teacher demanded. He had no idea why all the kids were getting so upset.

Finally he faced the other way, where Santana and a tall boy stood: holding hands.

"Santana? What? Are you sure Brittany's ok with that?"

Santana rolled her eyes at her favorite teacher's lack of knowledge.

"Brit and I decided to take a break. This is my boyfriend, and the new student at McKinley."

Mr. Shue gave a confusing glance between the ex-couple.

"Who are you?" He questioned, furrowing his brow.

Behind him the glares started up again, along with whispered insults.

"Sebastian Smythe, nice to meet you." Sebastian stuck out his hand.

Being the polite man that he was, Shue grabbed on for a firm handshake.

"Wait, Sebastian? From Dalton?"

Sebastian's face flickered a tiny bit of fear as he said this. How did he know who he was?

His green eyes made contact with Santana's, for just a second. But then his focus was back on the teacher.

"Yes, that would be me."

The teacher frowned. "So you're the one who injured Blaine?"

"...Yes. But I'm sorry for that, I really am."

A bunch of 'bullshit' and 'liar' were echoed throughout the room.

"Ok then why are you here, Sebastian?" Mr. Shue crossed his arms as he said the name.

"I'd like to audition for your glee club."

That was when the chaos all began again, but ten times worse.

"Would everyone just stay calm?"

The New Directions, once again slowly returned to their seats, albeit begrudgingly.

"Fine then Sebastian, let's see what you got."

Mouths gaped at the statement. Was Mr. Shue actually gonna let him try?

Santana gave him a wink as she went to sit down; glancing over at Brittany. The Latina had no idea what his song would be, but Santana knew he could sing (but she was by far better).

Finally the music was passed to the band, and Sebastian took the floor.

* * *

><p><em>You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.<em>_  
><em>_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.__  
><em>_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.__  
><em>_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Santana immediately recognized the song as Maroon 5's; One More Night. It sounded different with Sebastian's voice, but still entertaining. She loved their music.

Sebastian was currently making his way around the room, a little bit of dancing in-between.

As he sung, he wondered if Santana would get it; the other New Directions were.

Most of them were looking disgusted as he continued, but as they were in glee; getting into it unintentionally.

Sebastian continued to sing, noting the slight dancing their teacher was making.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.__  
><em>_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.__  
><em>_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.__  
><em>_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Finally came the part where he needed backup, and surprisingly, was given it.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die__  
><em>_(Yeah)__  
><em>_That I'll only stay with you one more night__  
><em>_(Ohh)__  
><em>_And I know I said it a million times__  
><em>_(Yeah)__  
><em>_But I'll only stay with you one more night__  
><em>_(Yeah)__  
><em>_Yeah, baby give me one more night!__  
><em>_Yeah, baby give me one more night!_

He repeated the line once more before crossing over to Santana; singing to her.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.__  
><em>_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.__  
><em>_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He stepped back towards the piano, standing on top of it for the last couple of bars.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
><em>(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)<em>_  
><em>_That I'll only stay with you one more night__  
><em>_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
><em>_And I know I said it a million times__  
><em>_(Oh, I said it a million times)__  
><em>_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

Sebastian smirked as he stepped off of the black piano, staring at the teacher knowingly.

The New Directions were back into glaring after the song, Santana finally realizing what he implied.

The stupid meercat was trying to sing about their non-existent sex life. But very well real to the rest of the glee club.

She frowned at the thought; he was such a sneaky little-

"I've decided. Glee Club is a place for all sorts of talent, and despite the past, I think we'd be honored to have you join. Welcome to the New Directions!"

Sebastian gave him a grin, facing the glee club.

Who did not look happy; at all.

* * *

><p>Glee club was over, all they did was finish off some songs from last week's assignment; 70's, and receive their new one for the week.<p>

Santana smiled at the new memory.

_"Ok guys it's time to reveal you're new assignment for the week."_

_The slapping of chairs was echoed throughout the room in a replacement of a drum roll. Mr. Shue hurriedly wrote the word in green marker on the white board: Dedication._

_At first, most of the glee kids were confused as to why that word was up there; Shue noticed this and started explaining._

_"Ok guys, I wrote dedication up there for 2 reasons. 1. I want you to show me this week your dedication to being a performer, give me all your tricks; dancing, riffs, etc. 2. Many of the world's greatest hits became popular because they were relatable. How? Because the song expressed feelings to another person that the listener felt as well. In other words, the song was dedicated to someone. A good example of a modern artist like this would be; Katy Perry, she's dedicated songs to people; or The Beatles, they've dedicated songs, maybe not to a person but to something. So, for this week's assignment; I want you to dedicate a song to someone or something, while also showing your dedication as a performer. You can sing a duet, a mash-up, anything you like as long as it's appropriate. I want you guys to find the meaning of the song you're performing, by finding out who it's dedicated to."_

Santana already knew what song she was going to sing, Mr. Shue had given the idea to her in the speech.

She couldn't wait to perform it to Brittany.

"You know what you're singing?"

Santana rolled her eyes, she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What do you _want_, Smythe? We don't have to pretend anymore! School's over!"

Despite just asking him a question, Santana decided to turn around and keep walking. The doors were just up ahead.

"I know, that doesn't mean we can't talk, Snix."

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Am I getting on your nerves? Lopez you seriously need some anger management classes."

Santana glared at the annoying prick in front of her, her forehead creasing.

"If you keep looking at me like that you're gonna get wrinkles by the time you're 20."

"Shut up! You prick!"

"Make me."

That's when Santana lost it.

She screamed, then cursed in Spanish, looking at Sebastian menacingly.

Her brown eyes glinted with fury, and before Sebastian could even process the situation; she had jumped him.

Not expecting the hit he fell over; Santana still on him.

The 'queen bitch' was now straddling the snarky male, placing her hands on top of his throat in an attempt to choke him.

Sebastian's hands were soon trying to pry her's off. He wasn't able to completely remove them, but lift them slightly.

"Voy a matar! You stupid asshole!"

All of a sudden a door was opened, Santana immediately took her hands off and stopped yelling. The person walked out into the hallway, turning to find the couple's position.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

* * *

><p><em>And that's where it ends, a very awesome ending if I do say so myself. This was updated WAY faster then the last one, just cause I'll be gone for another 3 days and I didn't wanna have to work on it then. I shortened the Maroon 5 song, so it's not all of the lyrics, if you haven't heard then search it up! PM me for questions, like always. I also wanted to ask if I could atleast get 5 reviews? Just cause I actually like this ending and wanted to know what you thought! Ok well thanks for reading, I can't believe this is Chapter 7! I'm guessing this will go to around 20 chapters but who knows? Review, Favourite, Alert, etc. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

Santana glanced up from her misleading position on top of Sebastian. Both of her tanned legs were on either side of his hips, her arms placed by his neck (luckily she stopped choking the boy when she heard the door open).

Why was Sebastian so utterly idiotic? Had he not pushed her, they wouldn't have been caught.

Now, Blaine Anderson was staring at the couple with a look of disgust, surprise, and horror. Did it have to be Blaine of all people? The one guy in the school Smythe loved to hit on?

But apparently luck wasn't on her side today.

"Hi Anderson." Santana stated, sliding herself off of the former warbler. She knelt beside Sebastian for a second, but was soon standing up: straightening her cheerio's uniform.

"I'll just ask this again, what are you guys doing? I mean I get that you're horny but in the hallways? Really?" Blaine asked, obviously not afraid of showing his disgust.

At that, Sebastian sat up and spun himself around, now facing the short new direction. "Sex? You really think I want to have sex with-"

Santana quickly covered his mouth with her hand, turning to Blaine and smiling.

"We weren't having sex." She stated sweetly, her pink lips formed in a scowl.

The former warbler removed her hand, wiping his mouth off in a way that Blaine wouldn't see. "Of course we weren't." Sebastian grinned, his sweetness over the top.

Blaine raised a bushy brow, "Really? Then why were you straddling him?" The dark haired boy crossed his arms in a sassy way that could match Kurt.

"I fell." Santana instantly replied, her dark eyes flickering to green.

"I caught her." Sebastian nodded, smirking at Blaine.

The former Warbler was going to enjoy this as much as he could.

"Yeah, okay: whatever you say." Anderson replied, with a blatant roll of the eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that, the New Direction had left; leaving Sebastian smirking and definitely _not_ staring at his ass, while Santana glared at Smythe.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that!" Santana raged, stomping out into the chilly October air. The Latina had had enough of Smythe, he literally was hell.<p>

"Do what, exactly?" Sebastian questioned, raising a perfectly shaped brow. "I believe it was you who attacked me."

Santana rolled her eyes as she dug out her keys. "I only did that because you pissed me off."

Finally finding her keys, she quickly unlocked her car: facing towards Seb.

"For the record, if you can't stop with your stupid comments. I will end this, twink. Got that? I don't need you."

The former Warbler shrugged, "You do need me, and probably more then I need you. But go ahead, be the stubborn bitch that you are. It really is no wonder that your idiot of a girlfriend moved on. Guess she wasn't as stupid as I thought."

Santana blinked in surprise, anger, and a bit of hurt. The Latina had never told him that that was one of the reasons Brit had gone to Abrams. She was vulnerable when it came to Brittany, and he had brought it up. Santana quickly went to open her car, but she had to hurt him too. She was not going to leave without saying it.

"Atleast my parents accept me."

Sebastian raised a brow, a forced scowl on his face. "Goodbye, Lopez." The former Warbler hurriedly got into his car, slamming the door. Just as fast as he'd gotten into his car, he was driving away.

The New Direction faced downwards, trying not to cry. She shouldn't have said that, even if Smythe tried to play it off as nothing. She caught his look. The Latina collected herself and drove off.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stormed into the house, throwing his jacket, shoes, and backpack at the door.<p>

"Fuck you." He shouted, stomping into the kitchen for some liquor.

How dare she say that? The stupid bitch knew nothing about what he'd gone through. She had no idea how miserable he was, and how lucky she was. He hated her.

The raging boy pulled out some red wine, opening the bottle and immediately chugging it.

Sebastian hated his parents. Why couldn't the former Warbler have a normal life? Where if he was gay, it wouldn't be wrong.

That stupid Lopez!

His feet carried him up to his room, flopping onto his bed. Sebastian stared up at the ceiling.

It didn't matter anymore, nobody was here for him. He was a complete asshole and the snarky teen was aware of it.

Completely aware.

But Smythe was also a great actor, especially when it came to covering up vulnerability. So what if he enjoyed putting people down? Was it wrong to be honest with people?

He threw his pillows on the ground, just cuddling up to himself.

Nobody wanted him. Nobody needed him. Nobody even cared.

A tear slipped from his eye, causing the tall male to instantly wipe it away. He wouldn't cry no matter what.

Smythe wasn't strong, he really wasn't. Looks were deceiving, and with every insult he grew an inch weaker. Not that anyone would ever get to know about that.

Attempting to calm himself, Sebastian played his Ipod: letting the sad lyrics fill his thoughts.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up__  
><em>_On the right side of the wrong bed__  
><em>_And never an excuse I made up__  
><em>_Tell you the truth I hate__  
><em>_What didn't kill me__  
><em>_It never made me stronger at all.__  
><em>_Love will scar your make-up lip sticks to me__  
><em>_So now I'll maybe lean back there__  
><em>_I'm sat here wishing I was sober__  
><em>_I know I'll never hold you like I used to._

His parents loved him when he was little. Up until when he turned 14 and discovered he found both boys and girls attractive. At that point he thought he was completely gay, not knowing there was in-between. But it didn't matter; Sebastian had already disappointed them as a son.

_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating__  
><em>_Without you to hold I'll be freezing__  
><em>_Can't rely on my heart to beat in__  
><em>_'Cause you take parts of it every evening__  
><em>_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing__  
><em>_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me._

Then there was everyone else in his life. No matter what, he couldn't make friends. Nobody bothered to learn more about him, to break down his snarky exterior and find the real him. Sebastian only pushed people away, but he wanted someone to push back. The teen wanted someone to at least try.

_Should I, should I? __Maybe I'll get drunk again__  
><em>_I'll be drunk again__  
><em>_I'll be drunk again__  
><em>_To feel a little love_

He would never be loved. Who would ever care? All he did was hurt others. So it really didn't matter if he shot himself, but he couldn't. Sebastian wasn't strong enough. He was just a coward. Sebastian Smythe hated himself, just like everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>All done :3 Took forever but I wanted to show you guys that I'm not dead! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! Also, the song is Drunk - Ed Sheeran. Go listen to it (the song's beautiful). <em>


End file.
